Antes del sí
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Una boda, un pasado, el deseo de huir y el deseo de quedarse. Amor, traicion, conflictos, heridas. " ¿y que haré cuando de el si?"
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Este debía ser el momento mas feliz de todos, pero no lo era no cuando un debate nace a la hora de la verdad, cuando uno se cuestiona si fue una buena o mala decisión, cuando ve su reflejo y piensa " que estoy haciendo", ese es el momento en el que ahora una joven estaba pasando, había a pasado muchas cosas hasta llegar allí, con ese bello vestido blanco que pensaba no merecer, sus cabellos arreglados y una expresión de confusión y dudas en unos ojos de verde oliva.

Aun tenia esa tormenta dentro, y pronto seria la hora de la verdad, estaba ahí observándose tocando el cristal con su reflejo pensar que hacia un tiempo estaba brincando segura, y ahora todo era una marea de sentimientos encontrados. En ese momento alguien irrumpió el cuarto, una chica muy bella con el cabello castaño vistiendo un traje de dama de honor y una sonrisa en los labios, la otra le respondió de igual modo ocultando su sentir.

-Emma, luces hermosa ahora déjame maquillarte seguro dejaras a todos boquiabiertos –

-Gracias Eli- le sonrió con cierta pena, aunque también algo de culpa por el secreto que guardaba, aunque quizás nunca podría ser revelado pues no quería arruinar la felicidad de su amiga en ese momento, mientras tanto iba y se ponían una frente a la otra a momento que dejaba que le retocara su maquillaje.

Sabia que debía decirle la verdad, aunque fue algo de años atrás, un pasado que la siguió y sabia que si salía a la luz muchas cosas ocurrirían, además que quizás quebraría ese presente y podría incluso herir a mas de uno.

¿Como fue que todo se complico tanto? ¿Que es lo que paso que ahora estaba en esa situación de si debía seguir o no? Era simple, tres nombres venían a su mente, dos del presente y uno del pasado.

En eso las campanas de la iglesia resonaron, dando aviso del inicio de aquella bella ceremonia….


	2. Capitulo I:La propuesta

**CAPITULO 1**

**La Propuesta**

Era una noche tranquila como otra en mi departamento, no hacia nada mas que prepararme para una bella velada con mi actual novio, Antonio, ambos estudiábamos en la misma universidad, él es de Madrid, aunque se mudo para poder estudiar música y pedagogía, yo decidí seguir periodismo nos conocimos en una fiesta por amistades en común, aun recordaba aquel día y además que ya hacia unos tres años juntos. No puedo decir que no hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, además que a veces pensaba que esa relación no duraría mucho, ya que no era un secreto que había tenido muchos conflictos en estas desde ese incidente de hacia años. Negué un poco no debía ni tenia porque recordarlo.

El día anterior Antonio me había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para mi, en este momento desearía que Elizaveta estuviera aquí, ella siempre ha sido mas segura que yo, además que es una de las mujeres mas decididas y fuerte que conozco, aunque claro por algo es mi mejor amiga a pesar de conocer sus raros gustos y fetiches, pero hacia un año viajo al extranjero y apenas y nos comunicamos por medio de correos, me ha dicho que le va bien y que conoció a alguien, me alegre mucho por ella mas luego de haber acabado esa relación con ese profesor austriaco que mantenían en secreto al descubrir que este se casaría con otra mujer. Fue duro para ella, quizás esa fue una de las mas grandes razones por la que había decidido aceptar esa beca y oportunidad de marcharse.

Ya estaba lista , ahora solo me quedaba esperar por él, mientras tanto me dedicaba a alimentar a mi gato, siempre he sentido debilidad por estos animales y por la mayoría es una cuestión que mis hermanos se hacen de porque no elegí la carrera de veterinaria o algo relacionado a los niños, eso me hace pensar que Lars mi hermano mayor nunca ha sentido empatia por mi actual pareja, al parecer ellos tuvieron algún tipo de conflicto mas nunca me puse a investigar de mas en ese asunto, en medio de mis análisis y pensamientos escuche una bocina, conocía esta muy bien asi que sin mas tomaría mi bolso y acomodaría mi vestido, estaba muy interesada en lo que el español tenia que decirme pues me había invitado a un restaurante muy conocido de la ciudad, eso me llamo la atención pues nunca había hecho algo así, nosotros solíamos salir a caminar, o incluso hacer picnic todo lo sencillo, aunque él sabia que mi familia era una considerada de las mas ricas en Bruselas, nunca le pedí de mas ni fui de las que gustase estar siempre con los de mi clase, como muchos pensaban pues prefería las cosas buenas y simples de la vida, claro que también me daba mis gustos.

- Emma! – saludaba el joven contra su auto, mirándome con una de sus amplias y encantadoras sonrisas, Antonio no solo era atractivo, era un joven algo moreno con los cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que resaltaban pero no mas que aquella sonrisa que la mayoría del tiempo adornaba sus labios , decir que no me había fijado en su físico seria una mentira, pero lo que mas adoraba era su manera de ser, era todo lo opuesto al mundo que pertenecía, era un soñador, alguien seguro y al mismo tiempo no iba al egocentrismo, pues no necesitaba eso, definitivamente como muchos me decían me había ganado la lotería.

- Luces bien – le halague mientras me acercaba para este acabar dándome un beso en los labios, solo sonreía mientras abría la puerta – gracias Emm, tu también luces bien bueno mejor vamos nos espera una noche interesante – me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar sentir las mejillas arder, era tan sencillo para el provocar aquellas sensaciones en mi.

Fue así como acabe subiendo al auto, mientras encendía la radio, sonaba una canción la cual me agradaba, y traía ciertos recuerdos, para así sonreír inconscientemente empezando una agradable charla con el español, para así terminar llegando a aquel Restaurante.

Nuestra noche, fue tranquila es decir notaba de pronto a Antonio nervioso, no tenia idea del porque mientras estábamos cenando, fue entonces que de pronto pidió un cierto vino, el sabe que yo prefiero la cerveza pero bueno no tengo problema con el tinto, solo esperaba no se me subiera a la cabeza. El mozo no tardo en llegar hasta parecía que ya sabia y tenia en mano la botella.

- ¿Que tal un brindis?- sugirió mirándome intensamente, tanto que me hacia poner la piel de gallina en aquel momento, le sonreía mientras tomaba mi copa la cual me la trajeron servida, para alzarla

- y cual es el motivo por el cual brindaremos?-

- pues por muchas cosas, ha pasado ya un tiempo que salimos juntos además joder por estar con una chica como tu vale la pena dar uno y mas, la compañía y todo estos buenos momentos juntos – me sentí apenada y las mejillas las sentía arder, el castaño sabia usar bien sus palabras a veces, sonreí mientras chocaban nuestras copas, fue entonces que al beber note algo, brillante sin mas lo tome con sumo cuidado un anillo, era sencillo ni exagerado de oro.

- Eh? Antonio? – sorprendida cuando tomo este y mi mano con el sumo cuidado que siempre tenia su tacto.

- Emm, ¿quisieras ser mi esposa? – me susurro, sentía el mundo desaparecer, sorprendida ida, Antonio me había llevado ahí, no solo para una cita casual y elegante, sino que estaba proponiéndome matrimonio de una forma tan dulce y romántica como el mismo , cubrí mi rostro estaba algo ventilada para así asentir y susurrar un pequeño "si" su sonrisa se amplio, y me coloco aquella joya en mi dedo, para darme un beso en los labios, mientras sentía que ahora todo aquel pasado, todo ese mal sabor de las relaciones había terminado y pronto seria feliz a lado de mi ahora prometido.

_Pero luego de la calma, llega la tormenta, y esta vendría a azotar el pasado en mi rostro y con ello las complicaciones, hubiera preferido que esto hubiera podido evitarse, pero no._

Paso un mes de aquello, mi hermano mayor no lucia nada feliz con la noticia, mientras mi hermano menor Markus, solo esperaba que me hiciera feliz y decia que si me hacia daño, acabaría atándolo y azotando a mi ahora prometido, hasta hacerlo chillar y arrepentirse aunque fuera en contra de la ley, es ciertamente ironico pues el desea ser un gran abogado y quizás algún día un juez, Lars se hace cargo de la empresa familiar el casi no se encuentra en casa de nuestros padres, es verdad me hubiera gustado que aun estuvieran aquí pero mi padre acabo muriendo en un accidente y en el mismo nuestra madre cayo en un coma, hasta que dejo de latir su corazón y murió. Aun los recuerdo en verdad quisiera ahora tenerlos a un a nuestro lado, quizás por eso mi hermano mayor es tan sobreprotector pues no solo tuvo que tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, sino que también a cuidarnos y lograr que salgamos adelante.

- y cuando sera la dichosa ceremonia, Zurs – decía mirando los ojos serios de mi hermano y como fumaba a aquella pipa como otras veces sacando algo de humo de sus labios al hablar, siempre tenia esa aura misteriosa y muchos lo tomaban como un hombre duro y sin emociones, ya que solia siempre ver los intereses y las ganancias que podía sacar de ello.

- En un año pero Antonio y yo, consideramos que debería al menos ir adelantando todo, tu sabes- exprese mientras el hacia un rostro de incredulidad

- Un año? Conociéndolos, esperaba oír en un día, o algo similar, seguro lo querrán hacer lo mas sencillo posible no? – expreso mientras tanto, Markus nos miraba

- Oh vamos Broer, míralo así te da tiempo para convencerla de que no se case, y que arruinara su futuro con Toño, porque no es de una buena familia, como esperabas que fuera tu cuñado – dijo en tono bromista aunque algo de seriedad

- Tsk, no puedo decidir siempre su vida, pero si al menos tiene tiempo para reconsiderarlo antes de arruinar su vida – le mire con molestia tomándole la mejilla entre mis dedos estirándole aunque su expresión no cambiaba demasiado al respecto.

- Podrían dejar de molestar a Antonio, es un buen chico, ademas me casare con él, y respondiendo lo que sucede es que ira a Madrid unos meses para avisar a su familia y de paso por unos asuntos de unos papeleos que debe hacer allá – comente mientras ambos me miraban fijamente odiaba que hicieran eso.

- A veces parece que solo lo haces para escaparte de ya sabes quien- menciono Markus

- Ese asunto esta acabado, y no se hablara mas de eso, ya se los había dicho ese nombre nunca mas, y nunca mas charlaremos de ello, me casare con Antonio aunque no les agrade la idea-

- Zurs…- susurro Lars, pero solo le solté alejándome de ellos.

- Con su permiso pero creo que necesitare algo de aire- susurre saliendo de aquel cuarto con molestia en este momento, esas palabras no me hicieron bien pues algo de realidad podrían tener.

-Broer crees que ya en verdad lo ha superado?- susurro Markus mirando al mayor

-No- negó con la cabeza, mirando a donde fue su hermana, ambos entendían que quizás ella no estaba aun lista, pero no podían hacer nada después de todo ellos habían jurado nunca mas abrir ese capitulo de su vida.

Había pasado una semana de eso, Antonio se marcho a Madrid tal cual me escribiría y avisaría todo lo que pasaba, además estaba bien para mi que pasara algo de tiempo con su familia, después de todo aunque claro mientras estaba informando a mis amigos y amigas de mi compromiso, y por supuesto la que no podía faltar era Elizaveta, cuando se lo comente por la cámara del Skype, juro que agradecía no haber estado junto a ella para no quedar sorda.

-Eli ¿ya podrías dejar de gritar? – cuestione mirando la emoción de la otra

-¿como podría no gritar de emoción cuando mi amiga se va a casar?, ya sabia yo que tu y Toño irían enserio, exijo ser la madrina, no te perdonare si no me dejas serlo- Sonreí simplemente

- Claro que si Eli, eres mi mejor amiga es obvio que quiero que seas mi madrina, además me dijiste que estarías de regreso por aquí pronto ¿no?-

- Por supuesto, tenemos un tiempo de vacaciones, pero puedo suspender todo para ayudarte al menos los primeros tres meses que este allá, aprovechare para presentarte a mi novio-

-oh si el misterioso novio, me da curiosidad conocerlo, ni siquiera me haz querido decir su nombre, ojala y no sea por algo turbio Hedervary-

- Claro que no Emm, solo que bueno no veia la razón para ello, sabes que nunca me volví a tomar nada serio luego de Roderich, pero esto es diferente ya quiero que lo conozcas

- Al menos podrías decirme el nombre?-

- no, será sorpresa, porque si te lo digo eres capaz de buscarlo y rastrearlo para sacar unos antecedentes o algo y todo su pasado-

-no exageres, aunque si es para cuidarte es lo mas seguro – lance una risa para escuchar la de mi amiga a través de la pantalla.

- Bien, te lo diré Emma solo para que no creas que lo invento o algo-

- te escucho-

- Gilbert, Gilbert Beilshmith – ese nombre, resonó en mi mente mientras varios recuerdos me azotaban, ignorando a mi amiga que me hablaba de aquella persona, hasta que todo en mi se estremeció, no podía ser… no él, no podía ser él.

Continuara.


End file.
